The Enchanted Paddle
by Arkham Insanity
Summary: Fred and George Weasely's first year at Hogwarts. you can only imagine the sorts of mistcheif they will manage. Story contains parental spanking given to them by their Mum...which to me is highly probable.


Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Weaslys! I don't know any who would really want to….except maybe JK Rowling ;)

Warning: Contains a very parental spanking if this bothers or triggers you…go read some other fan fic ;)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"This potions homework is bloody boring"

"Tell me about it George"

"I don't have to tell you about it Fred, were in the same class."

George then chucked an earwax flavored Bertie bean at his twin brother nailing him on the back of the neck.

"Cut it out you." Fred glared at his brother rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you think about that potions professor Snape." George said changing the subject. "He's one shifty dodger of a git aint he?"

Fred had to laugh at his brother's clever remark.

"I'll bet if he smiled his face would literally split in two!"

"My point exactly Fred, You know I was thinking there might be a way to cheer up the ol Professor, the only way a Weasly can!"

At this point Fred pulled away from his homework to face George who had a twinkle in his eye.

"I like the way you think George, but might I remind you of last semester when we spiked Mr. Filtches pumpkin juice with sniggeroot."

George looked hard a Fred the memory becoming clear to his mind, the sight of Mr. Filtch giggling uncontrollable had been a smashing success, that was until they had been found out.

George subconsciously began rubbing his backside.

"Mum was bloody furious and came all the way by Floo to give us both the strapping of a life time."

Fred nodded wincing at the memory.

"I couldn't sit for a week."

"...And she clearly said that if either of us put one toe out of line..."

"...We would get it even worse..."

"...and she would use the Enchanted Paddle" Both twins finished speaking un unison as they often did without trying.

"Your balmy Fred, you know as well as I do that she would NEVER use that old thing, besides mum hates using enchanted items in discipline."

Fred nodded, all too eager to agree with his brother, his face looking stone serious, he did not enjoy talking about the Enchanted Paddle, he had heard some horrible stories about it from his older brother Percy.

George noting his brothers look decided to skip ahead to what he really wanted to tell him and get off there dreary subject.

"Eh but what I am talking about isn't like last time, besides a Potion Master would never fall for the old sniggerwort in the pumpkin juice trick. What I have in mind is much MUCH more clever.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Today class we will be discussing the proper way to disinfect potion vials."

Professor Snape spoke monotonously walking slowly up and down between the rows of desks.

"As you may NOT know contaminants in your potions vial can cause unspeakable problems when storing your potions.

Snape stopped lecturing long enough to thwack his was across the head of a now very awake student.

"Now if you will all direct your attention to the screen."

With a flick of his wand, a projector screen unrolled from the ceiling and the professor clicked on the revolving slide projector.

George and Fred Weasly sat in the back of the classroom, their faces the absolute picture of innocence as Snape continued the lecture.

"The first slide will show the proper method of sterilizing your tubes."

The projector flickered to life and projected an image. But NOT an image cauldron filled with the elixir of cleansing in it. but of a barely clothed witch wearing a bathing suit from the cover of "Quiddich Illustrated"

The class burst out into laughter whistles, Snape whirled around in horror just in time to see the next slide flip to yet another scantly clad witch model straddling a broom seductively.

The class continued to roar with laughter and a few slythern students began imitating wolves howls.

Snapes face was boiling over with rage trying desperately to turn off the projector but it had been charmed to stay on until the final image had been projected.

Fred and George couldn't breath for all their laughter, Fred nudged George

"Wait, wait...the last one is the best!"

and with that the image flipped to the final Witch Model from "Play Wizard" magazine appeared on the screen completely nude except for two small pumpkins held at her chest to hide her bare breast. But what made this image the most comical was that fact that the original models head had been replaced with a cut out picture of Snapes face.

Students were rolling in the floor with laughter, tears of mirth flowing down so many of the male students.

Fred and George gave each other a congratulatory high five, which just to happened to catch the eye of Snape.

There was a sudden crackle of lightning and the slight smell of sulfur as the projector exploded bursting into flames.

The classroom fell deadly silent as all eyes went to Snape who was still pointing his smoldering wand as the now destroyed projector.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two red headed twins sat outside of Dumbledors office looking solemn. They could hear loud shouting on the other side of the headmaster's door, most of the shouting being done by Professor Snape who seemed insistent that the two Weaslys be horsewhipped and expelled.

Fred and George both busied themselves with fiddling with the hem of their sleeves when they heard the most terrifying thing yet to come from the other side of the door.

The distinct sound of some one suddenly arriving by use of the floo network followed by a shrill angry voice.

"WHERE ARE THEY!"

The twins froze their hearts stopped beating for a split second as they recognized the voice of their very own Mum.

George instantly stood to his feet pulling Fred up with him.

"Better make a break for it!"

A hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the two boys by the back to their shirt collars.

"Not on MY watch" Snapes voice sneered and yanked them both off of their feet and into Professor Dumbledors office.

There standing beside the headmaster, next to his desk, ready to greet them was Molly Weasly, her face livid and in her hand, she was clutching the Enchanted Paddle.

George and Fred's stomach flip-flopped as they both saw what she held.

"M-mum, w-we can explain." Fred tried to speak but a loud angry screech stopped him short.

"NO, NO, NO!!! I don't want to hear another word from EITHER of YOU!

As though it wasn't bad enough you outwardly disrupted your potion teachers class...but having in your possessions those filthy magazines pictures...Well I am VERY ashamed of you BOTH!"

Albus Dumbledore stepped out from behind his desk, making sure to avoid Mrs Weasly's flailing hand.

"Come Professor Snape, I believe it best to leave Molly to deal with her sons in private."

Snape suddenly looked disappointed, he was secretly relishing the idea of seeing the Weasly twin's finally getting their comeuppance.

But Albus insisted by placing a hand on Snapes arm that grudgingly released the twins from his grip and dutifully followed Albus out of the office.

As soon as they had left Molly glared at George and Fred rolling up one sleeve of her green flowered dress.

"Right then, you boys KNEW what would happen if you stepped out of line!" she said shaking the paddle in their direction.

"B-but Mum, you cant be serious about using the Enchanted Paddle on us!" Fred gulped his mouth feeling dry.

"You know its technically an enchanted muggle artifact..." George tried.

"...If the Ministry of Magic knew you used it..." Fred continued.

"...Then you could be in a lot of trouble!" they both finished in unison as only twins can do.

Molly glared hotly at her two sons.

"Boys...you dont know the MEANING of the word TROUBLE!...now BARE those bottoms NOW...or I will do it FOR YOU!!!"

They knew she wasn't bluffing and like lighting they feverishly unbuckled their belts and pushed their trousers down to their ankles right along with their boxers.

"Alright now, George you first!" Molly said beckoning her son to her with an outstretched arm.

"Me! Why me!? You always spank me first! Why not Fred!"

Molly losing all patience grabbed George fiercely by the arm and jerked him over her lap pinning his arm behind him then wasting no time began bringing the Enchanted Paddle down hard on his pale white backside.

The Enchanted Belt really was an amazing piece of magic, how it worked was this; whatever it was that the Spanker thought about while they were spanking was what the SpankEE felt. For instance, If the Spanker was thinking of Bull-Nettles then that is what the person being spanked was sure he was being spanked with...because that is what it felt like. of course this only worked if the one being spanked was bare bottomed.

George had no idea what his mum was thinking as she spanked him but whatever it was felt like a thousand hornets stinging his bottom at the same time...for all he knew...that was EXACTLY what she was thinking.

Ten hard swats later and George was bawling and thrashing on his Mums lap, begging and saying how sorry he was.

But Molly knew her own son better than that and knew that sometimes this was the only way to get their attention.

Fred stood by watching George choking on his sobs knowing that in a few agonizing minuets it would be him blubbering over his mothers lap. Crying like a toddler.

As he watched the Enchanted Paddle slamming hard and fast across his brothers now dark red bottom he swore he could almost feel each swat as his brother kicked and jerked under the pain. His stomach twisted in empathy watching George's backside growing flaming red matching their hair color.

Molly was not one for lecturing while she spanked, especially when she had to spank the twins, mainly because she hated repeating the same speech twice.

"Alright George, nose in the corner NOW!!...Fred your next!"

Fred didn't have time to comply with Molly, she didn't wait for him and simply grabbed him forcing him across her lap. Molly was quite used to spanking her twin sons and once she started the familiar rhythm of it she didn't like to break it.

Fred now face staring at the highly polished wood floorboards in Dumbledors office felt the first of many swats land hard and sharp across the very middle of his two pale cheeks. The pain was incredible and Fred was sure his mother was thinking of a Red-Hot-Iron, as it almost seemed to sizzle as it made contact over and over again.

Fred was quickly sobbing, tears draining from his eyes, his mum firmly holding him down making him take just as many swats with the Enchanted Paddle as his brother. She always tried to be fair with the twins that way.

George was glad he didn't have to see his twin getting what he had just a few minuets ago since his nose was firmly planted in the corner but he still wished he didn't have to hear him cry so pitifully.

Finally Molly Weasly was satisfied and stopped the paddling, sending Fred to the corner opposite of his brother.

"Now you two will stand there in the corner for one hour and THINK about how you will NEVER do something like this AGAIN!"

"Y-es mum." they both answered together. Molly nodded then without another word, they heard her exit by way of the Floo Network.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You and your clever ideas" Fred mutterd later that evening laying on his stomach in the Gryfindor common room.

"I don't recall you complaining while we rigged the projector." George shot back, himself also lying on his stomach.

"And what was all that rubbish about mum not daring to use the Enchanted Paddle eh?" George didn't have a reply for his brother and merely rubbed his still throbbing backside

"You think Mum is still mad though?" Fred questioned this time a sound of worry in his voice. "She usually gives us at least a hug after she spanks us...but she just up and left us in that bloody corner until Dumbledore and Snape told us we could leave.

George opened his mouth to say something when there was a familiar screech of an owl and package dropped to the floor landing right between the two boys.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Mollywobble...did you just send out an owl?" Mr Weasly said looking slightly confused as he sat down to dinner.

"Yes love, I sent just a small care-package for the twins. After their sound thrashing with the Enchanted Paddle I wanted to make sure they knew I still loved them, especially since I had to run off so quickly."

Arthur Weasly looked at his wife confused. "Enchanted Paddle?" he said his eyes darting to the broom closet to where he knew it was kept.

"But Molly, That paddle isn't enchanted."

Mrs Weasly leaned back in her chair smiling with a cup of tea in her hand.

"I know that...and you know that...but thank heavens non of the children know that."


End file.
